Toujours purs
by Agraphe
Summary: AU. Harry, orphelin, isolé, méprisé par sa famille, croit qu'il tient enfin son ticket pour un monde meilleur quand il découvre Poudlard et la sorcellerie. Mais aussitôt, le voilà à nouveau violemment détesté, au sein de sa propre maison : il est né-moldu. Tiendra-t-il en équilibre au bord du gouffre, rejeté par un monde sorcier dominé par les Sangs purs et leurs intrigues ?
1. Prologue : L'antiphrase

Bonjour bonjour les gens !

Alors, voici ma première fic, je suis excitée comme une puce ! à force de lire des histoires, celle-ci est venue me trotter dans la tête, et impossible de l'en déloger (c'est agaçant ces choses-là). Alors j'ai finis par l'écrire.

Au fait, je cherche une bêta, mais comme je me voyais assez mal choisir quelqu'un au hasard et lui envoyer un message, je me suis dit que publier d'abord, et ensuite voir si cela intéressait quelqu'un, c'était peut-être une meilleure idée.

Donc, selon l'expression consacrée, le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Ceci n'est que le prologue, comme il est assez obscur et surtout très court, je m'en vais poster immédiatement après le premier chapitre. Alors Enjoy !

**Chapitre zéro : L'antiphrase**

* * *

><p>La presse était terriblement frustrée ; seule une poignée de reporters, désignés par Lucius Malfoy en personne, avaient été autorisés à franchir au compte goutte le lourd portail en fer forgé du Manoir. Ginny Weasley, la reporter du Chicaneur envoyé sur place, sourit rêveusement. Non seulement leur prochain numéro allait crever le plafond des ventes, mais en plus elle faisait pour un instant partie des privilégiés :<br>Tout le monde voulait assister au mariage de Draco Malfoy.

Un mariage digne de l'héritier d'une des plus longues lignées de Sang-Purs, et actuellement à la tête d'une des factions politiques les plus puissantes dans le monde magique. Rien n'était trop beau, trop raffiné, trop cher pour l'occasion, sans pour autant trahir l'élégance enviée de Narcissa Malfoy, impératrice du bon goût.

Ginny survola la foule des invités, la fine fleur de la société sorcière. Une invitation à un tel événement assurait une réputation au Ministère ; une absence vous reléguait au fond des archives. Elle nota distraitement à qui elle demanderait une interview, quelles tenues mériteraient une photo... Et peut-être qu'elle arriverait à arracher un commentaire à Draco Malfoy lui-même.  
>Elle continua à déambuler, sirotant une coupe de champagne. Soudain, son regard accrocha une tête brune, dont les cheveux avaient été particulièrement soignés pour ce jour. En journaliste digne de ce nom, elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, attrapa un petit four au vol et fondit sur sa cible. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas lorsqu'une main attrapa son coude.<p>

« Vous devriez leur laissez encore un moment » lui suggéra à l'oreil de son éternel ton moqueur Théodore Nott. « Mais prenez donc une photo ».  
>Ginny se retourna, l'appareil déjà en main, et cadra un Draco Malfoy adressant son sourire le plus lumineux à Harry. Le jeune marié tendit la main pour effleurer la veste de l'autre, remettant en place la fleur à la boutonnière de son costume moldu sur-mesure. Il remonta la main vers son visage, avant de s'interrompre brusquement, aveuglé par le flash violent. Harry détourna la tête à son tour vers l'origine de l'interruption. Il s'illumina en les apercevant.<p>

Théodore devança la rousse, qui, toujours l'appareil à la main, s'empressa d'ajouter à sa pellicule une photo regroupant les deux héritiers des plus influentes des familles aristocratiques. Malfoy et Nott, toujours eux. Jeunes, beaux, riches, heureux et puissants : les deux anciens camarades occupaient partout les places les plus enviées.

« Théo ! Je n'avais pas encore réussi à te trouver dans tout ce monde. » Harry semblait presque soulagé de le voir. Le nouveau venu s'avança pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras, tandis que Draco ne détachait toujours pas son regard du brun. Théo recula d'un pas, et commença à le féliciter pour la littérale magnificence de la cérémonie, enchaînant les paroles parfaitement convenues avec un air goguenard, qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher. Draco, lui, se noyait dans les yeux d'Harry, leur vert envoûtant, leurs longs cils sombres, qui se détournèrent sous son étude, préférant se plonger dans les bulles de sa flûte de champagne.  
>Alors Théo, ignoré, eut un sourire triste et beau. Tous les souvenirs, depuis qu'ils étaient monté dans ce train rouge pour la première fois, qu'ils avaient vu ce petit gamin mal peigné aux grands yeux verts, toutes leurs années, pour en arriver là. Il agrippa brusquement les épaules de son ami d'enfance, celui qu'il connaissait par coeur, ses mains pesant sur lui presque violemment. Il planta sincèrement ses prunelles, exceptionnellement graves, dans les siennes, et lui dit d'une voix basse, pleine d'émotion :<br>« Tous mes voeux de bonheur, Draco. J'espère que tu seras heureux, tant que tu as fait le bon choix »  
>Puis, comme si l'effort d'être sérieux avait trop duré, ou qu'il ne pouvait la cacher plus longtemps, la lueur d'ironie sauvage revint au fond de ses yeux, et il lança, de son ton redevenu ce mélange de flegmatisme et de moquerie, même s'il sonnait un peu plus caustique que d'ordinaire :<p>

« C'est tellement romantique, les fiancés qui sortent de Poudlard pour s'épouser aussitôt, parce qu'ils ont trouvé l'amour de leur vie. Et maintenant, je t'emprunte Harry, tu veux bien ? Mon cher, allons enflammer le _dancefloor_, comme on dit chez vous autres moldus ».

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

(Ok, maintenant qu'il est temps d'appuyer sur le bouton, les doutes, les incertitudes et les appréhensions m'assaillent...) Quand il faut sauter... si c'est vraiment trop mauvais, dites le moi ! (nan, en fait me le dites pas tout de suite, lisez le premier chapitre avant...)(mais dites-le moi après)

A tout de suite !


	2. Chapitre un : Les orties sont vertes

Coucou me revoilà ! Partie sur ma lancée, voici le premier vrai chapitre. Celui où commence toute l'histoire, qui noue l'intrigue, qui plonge les personnages dans leur cruel destin... enfin bref, vous voyez ce qu'est un premier chapitre, quoi.

(Je rappelle, je cherche une ou un bêta)

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

**Chapitre un : Les orties sont vertes aussi**

* * *

><p>« Neville Londubat ! »<p>

La cérémonie de répartition progressait lentement, et la majorité des élèves de Poudlard, rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, commençaient à se lasser. Aux quatre tables, les plus anciens, blasés, s'en étaient désintéressés et avaient reportés leur attention sur les premières années qui les avaient déjà rejoints. Ils ne suivaient plus que d'une oreille distraite les décisions successives du Choixpeau, en se contentant d'applaudir lorsque leur Maison était annoncée. Les seuls encore vraiment attentifs restaient les nouveaux arrivants, qui attendaient d'être appelés par la voix stridente du professeur McGonagall. Un peu tremblant en patientant avant leur tour, ils chuchotaient entre eux, se racontaient les légendes des Fondateurs ou les histoires des fantômes.

Un petit brun, malingre, le cheveux ébourifés et flottant dans une robe sorcière déjà usée mais encore trop grande pour lui, se tenait au bord du groupe, près des immenses portes. Il avait le nez en l'air, admirant sans retenue le plafond étoilé avec unair d'étonnement ravi. Si profond, lumineux, il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur des étoiles. Si différent aussi du ciel de Little Winghing... Là-bas, on ne les voyait pas, les étoiles, toujours cachées par les lumières de la ville, la fumée de la banlieue ou les nuages. Et il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de sortir à la nuit tombée en outre, un placard respectable n'a pas de fenêtre. Depuis l'incident de la « fugue », il n'avait pas essayé à nouveau de rester dehors le soir non plus. Il ne put réprimer un frisson au souvenir de l'été mais il était loin maintenant, c'était passé. Il était sauvé. Sauvé par un géant et un grand train rouge à vapeur.

« Parvati Patil ! » La fille sursauta, et se sépara à regret de sa jumelle qui lui tenait la main.

Et à présent, lui se trouvait là, un sorcier, sous la voûte enchantée d'un château éloigné sur les hauteurs de l'Ecosse. Il avait du mal à y croire, à ce monde tout neuf, fantastique, et qu'il aurait pu ne jamais voir, sans ce mystère de la génétique : un minuscule chromosome de sorcellerie qui s'était glissé dans ses cellules. Sa première étincelle de chance.

Sa voisine dans le train, Hermione Granger, à present à Griffondor depuis quelques minutes, le lui avait expliqué : l'étrange hasard, la surprise des nés moldus, enfants magiques apparus au milieu d'une famille qui ne l'était pas. Il avait compris que c'était une anomalie naturelle pour certains, aussi bien chez les Sorciers que chez les Moldus. Son oncle en était un exemple... « Enfant anormal », « Monstre » !

S'il en croyait ce qu'il avait entendu, les nés moldus n'étaient pas les mieux considérés ; mais dans son cas, c'était juste le miracle qu'il avait attendu. Si ses parents le voyaient, est-ce qu'ils seraient aussi fiers de lui ? Les Dursley ne l'avaient pas été, mais le contraire l'aurait étonné. Ils le considéraient déjà comme un étranger avant qu'ils ne découvrent qu'il faisait partie du monde magique. Son nouveau monde à lui, où il allait enfin pouvoir être accepté. Toutes les voies, les possibilités qui lui étaient ouvertes lui tournaient la tête.

« Harry Potter ! »

* * *

><p>Severus Rogue, le terrifiant maître de potion, l'inventeur acide jalousé pour ses succès, l'influent directeur de Serpentard, Severus Rogue, donc, s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Et qui avait déjà eu le malheur de partager une conversation avec Peter Pettigrow savait toute la force que l'expression prenait dans sa bouche. Ces festins n'étaient que des rassemblements de tétards les adolescentes gloussantes se racontaient leurs étés et les garçons exhibaient les centimètres qu'ils avaient gagnés cela l'exaspéraient simplement. Il allait leur falloir deux bonnes semaines avant de se mettre au travail, or lui n'avait pas de temps à perdre.<p>

Jusqu'ici, il s'était contenter de suivre un moment des yeux l'entrée de sa maison, notant quelques changements subtils dans la dynamique du pouvoir, comme un décalage de place, un rapprochement de tel un et tel autre, mais rien de majeur. Cela l'avait rapidement lassé, c'était sans surprise. Les Serpentards évoluaient tous dans la même société depuis leurs naissances de toute manière, et leurs rôles leurs étaient donnés presque dès la naissance. Qui hériteraient, qui épouserait qui, qui succéderait à la tête de tel lobby politique...

Puis il avait regardé la répartition de son filleul, Draco Malfoy, chez les Verts et Argents, sans étonnement non plus. La fierté et l'excitation du gamin d'avoir été envoyé à Serpentard, même cachées sous une épaisse couche d'arrogance gâtée était attendrissante. Mais Severus admettait qu'il avait toujours été partial vis-à-vis de son filleul même quand il empoisonnait l'existence de son entourage, au sens figuré voire au sens propre, si son souvenir d'un certain Nouvel An était exact, il avait souvent le mérite de le distraire...

Maintenant, le petit blond s'était facilement fondu parmi ses camarades, bavardant avec les autres premières années tout en faisant déjà usage de ses yeux gris sur les jeunes filles des années au-dessus, sans doute en train de magouiller pour récupérer leurs notes de cours. Le visage fin, appartenant à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds, qui bouclaient encore un peu, ses yeux gris pale et son sourire malicieux, il accaparait déjà toute l'attention. Draco ne perdait vraiment jamais de temps, se dit le professeur de potion avec un sourire, dissimulé derrière sa main.

Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur Minerva, espérant qu'elle en soit déjà aux « Y ». Loin de là, tout juste les « P »... Il applaudissait machinalement, perdu à nouveau dans ses observations. Mais l'intervalle entre les acclamations s'étira, et Severus releva la tête pour ce qu'il se passait. Sans doute un qui s'était étalé par terre en montant sur l'estrade, lui suggéra son côté sarcastique. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le môme n'avait pas trébuché en allant s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le Choipeaux était bien en place sur sa tête, lui cachant à moitié le visage, ne laissant dépasser qu'un menton rond et quelque mèches noires. Un né moldu, à en juger par les baskets qui dépassaient des plis de la robe d'occasion, déjà un peu grisâtre. Pas pour lui, décida-t-il, sa maison ne comprenait déjà que de très rares Sang-mêlés, le plus souvent mis à l'écart, alors un Sang de bourbe... Ils n'avaient rien à faire à chez eux. Il se pencha quand même pour demander son nom au professeur Flitwick.

« Um ?... Potter, je crois.

Connais pas. » Sang de bourbe, aucun doute.

Encore une minute passa. Le première année et le Choixpeau paraissaient en grande discussion, et les mains aux ongles rongés serraient sa robe, les jointures blanches. Quoique le chapeau ait décidé, le garçon n'était visiblement pas d'accord. Il semblait même le supplier. Encore un qui rêvait d'aller à Griffondor à cause de ce qu'on lui avait raconté, et pour qui on avait décidé Poufsouffle, se dit Severus avec mépris. Le couvre-chef se redressa d'un coup.

« Assez, j'ai décidé, Monsieur Potter ! »

« SERPENTARD. »

* * *

><p>Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard, il avait aussi lu le livre d'introduction au monde magique recommandé sur la liste. Il avait encore écouté sur le Chemin de Traverse, il avait senti les quelques moqueries devant ses jeans à la gare, provenant des élèves plus âgés. Il avait entendu certaines recommandations de parents, visiblement richissimes, à leurs enfants : « Et reste poli avec ces nés moldus, mais ne les fréquente pas. » Il avait bien vu la lueur de dégoût chez le blond qui les avait insultés dans le train, « Miséreux », « Sang de bourbe ». De la boue sous leurs chaussures, voilà ce qu'il était pour ces quelques aristocrates qu'il avait croisé. Hermione le lui avait expliqué, puis le rouquin et ses grands frères dans leur compartiment le lui avaient décrit : l'exclusion, le mépris, le racisme des familles de sang-purs contre les enfants comme eux.<p>

Alors il s'était abaissé à supplier le Choixpeau, et rien.

Serpentard.

La seule Maison dans laquelle il n'avait aucune chance, où on l'exclurait avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, où on le détesterait juste pour son sang. Il avait été condamné à ça. Une tâche répugnante, voilà ce que le Choixpeau avait fait de lui.

Sept ans, c'est très long, se dit Harry, pressant ses paupières sur ses yeux.

Le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle. Personne n'avait applaudit.

« SERPENTARD, ai-je dit ! » Le Choixpeau se répéta d'une voix colérique. D'un coup, les murmures gonflèrent, coururent le long des tables, et l'enfant était toujours seul, devant tout le monde, n'osant pas regarder, entendant quand même, comme toute la salle, cette ascendance qui sonnait comme une tare : « Né moldu ».

« - SILENCE ! »

Tous sursautèrent au son de la voix furieuse du maître de potions. Severus, aussi ébranlé que le reste des Verts et Argents, s'était levé. Il inspira, et projetant un calme trompeur, comme pour atténuer le choc de la décision, déclara de sa voix la plus posée :

« Eh bien, bienvenue parmi nous, Monsieur Potter. Allez-donc vous asseoir. »

* * *

><p>Tadaa ! J'avoue, je l'aime assez. J'avoue aussi, j'aime le fracassant, (vous risquez de vous en rendre compte) et le petit Harry seul devant la fatalité...<p>

Bref, pour le coup, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez, si l'histoire a du potentiel, ou si il faudrait que j'arrête le massacre tant qu'il est tant, ou si mes phrases font trois km... ?

Ciao à tous !


	3. Chapitre deux : Sous terre

Bonjour !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me rassurer; si ça vous plait, je continue alors :) ! Je verrai où ça me mène (après tout, j'ai le début et la fin, il ne manque que le milieu...). J'espère être à la hauteur de toutes ces attentes... (Pression...) Je vais essayer de ne pas laisser passer plus de deux semaines entre chaque chapitre. Le deuxième, donc !

Disclaimer : JK Rowling.

Update : j'ai corrigé des incohérences de temps, je me suis emmêlée avec les années... Merci à Dauphin Noire de me l'avoir fait remarquer. J'en profite pour ajouter quelques précisions, suite aux questions des reviews (merci beaucoup d'en avoir posté ! ça m'aide à voir les idées sur lesquelles il faut que j'appuie, et les trucs pas trop trop clairs à préciser...) Donc, je vais d'ailleurs l'ajouter dans le résumé, c'est un AU sans Voldemort (une société ou il n'y aurait pas eu la guerre entre les mangemorts et l'ordre du phénix, ce qui donne, dans mon esprit, ça.) Donc les relations entre les personnages s'en trouve changées; les parents de Harry étaient bien tous les deux moldus, et pour leurs connaissances dans le monde magique, je m'en vais tâcher d'expliquer au fur à mesure. Pour ce qui est de Rogue et Lily, elle était moldue, elle a fait sa vie dans le monde moldu et lui dans le monde magique. Je vais caser une explication dès que possible...

**Chapitre deux : Ce qu'on trouve sous terre**

* * *

><p>Trois ans et un mois plus tard, Harry courait.<p>

Harry courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une habitude, chez lui. Plus vite. Ne t'arrête pas. Plus vite. Le sang lui battait aux tempes, un bruit sourd et constant. Ne te retournes pas. Bien sûr qu'il sont toujours derrière toi. Idiot. Harry continua à courir. Va plus vite. La sueur et la peur commençaient à couler le long de son échine. Cours ; tu ne seras en sécurité qu'une fois sorti des cachots. Accélère. L'escalier est en face de toi ; si tu ne dépêches pas, il tournera et tu le rateras. Et si tu le rates, ils te rattraperont. Harry avait un point de côté, mais s'entêta. Ses pieds survolaient pratiquement la pierre froide, sans faire un seul bruit. Le silence était une des seules choses à qui il pouvait se fier en ces lieux. Silence et vitesse. La première marche de l'escalier était proche. Tous comme les foulées d'Henry Crabbes et Martin Dolohov. Eux n'avaient pas à se soucier d'être silencieux, c'étaient leur terrain de chasse. Les sons de leur course étaient assourdissants à ses oreilles. Ils gagnaient du terrain à une vitesse alarmante. Cours encore. À bout de souffle, Harry vit l'escalier commencer à s'ébranler pour se déplacer. Putains d'escaliers magiques. Putains de cachots serpentards. Putain d'école. Putains de quatre ans restants sur les sept. Dans un dernier effort, Harry sprinta, pris son élan et sauta sur la marche qui venait à peine de décoller. Son sac tangua violemment à son épaule, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Il y était !

Sauvé. Le mouvement de l'escalier s'enclencha plus franchement. Harry enregistrait distraitement les insultes et les moqueries des deux brutes qui avaient abandonné la poursuite, debout dans le couloir dont il venait de s'échapper.

Appuyé aux marches, il reprenait péniblement son souffle, quand un frisson le parcourut. Après ces trois années d'enfer, Harry avait fini par développer presque un sixième sens pour le danger. Il releva craintivement la tête : de la même façon, il avait compris que cacher sa peur ou non n'avait plus de sens. Ses tortionnaires l'avaient tellement humilié qu'ils la devinaient instantanément. À présent, sa panique remplissait l'air, épaisse et âcre.

Quelques marches au dessus de lui, descendant négligemment l'escalier, un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui le fixait, un insigne vert et argent sur la poitrine. Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'élève eu un sourire doux avant de caresser les cheveux noirs en bataille.

« Eh bien, Harry, tu ne retournes pas dans ta salle commune ? »

Et sur ces mots, le nouveau venu lui balança un coup de pied en pleine poitrine, le rejetant sur le sol qu'ils venaient de quitter.

La chute, d'environ un mètre, le sonna brièvement. Harry rouvrit les yeux, pour voir l'autre sauter souplement au sol à côté de lui et épousseter son uniforme impeccable et taillé sur mesure. Lui-même ne fit pas l'effort de se relever ; il allait finir par terre, inutile de s'infliger un coup de plus.

Il se contenta de regarder, résigné, le pire de ses tourmenteurs.

En cinquième année, déjà grand, brun aux yeux bleus, le visage volontaire et arrogant, Justinian Nott était son cauchemar attitré. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il était tous ce qu'on pouvait rêver d'être : charmeur, charismatique, spirituel et intelligent, bon élève, préfet, riche, etc... La perfection de Justinian avait en effet tout d'un songe. Mais d'un songe aussi implacable, intransigeant, violent et sans pitié. Des qualités nécessaires pour devenir le prince tout puissant de Serpentard. Au sommet de la hiérarchie de sa maison, il était le maitre incontesté de ses intrigues. Également l'héritier chéri et prometteur de la famille de Sang Purs et du clan Nott, il en représentait fièrement toutes les conceptions puristes et aristocratiques traditionnelles. Dans le futur, il prendrait probablement la tête de leur faction politique au ministère, pour se porter garant de la suprématie des Sangs-purs. L'avenir de la société magique, en bref.

Nott accomplissait donc le devoir qu'on attendait de lui : débarrasser leur noble Maison de sa souillure. Comme si Harry avait envie de rester. Qu'on lui donne le choix et il aurait disparu le lendemain, mais Dumbledore avait refusé. Et de toute façon, les Dursleys étaient tout aussi accueillant que les sorciers. Au moins dans Poudlard il avait une chance de pouvoir se cacher à temps.

La voix grave, au ton condescendant de Nott coupa Harry dans ses pensées et le ramena à la réalité.

« Eh bien, tu as encore essayé de t'enfuir ? L'espoir vous fais vivre, vous autres sang-de-bourbes. »

Les ricanements de l'ainé des Goyles et de Dolohov les rejoignirent.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Severus Snape, professeur de potion redouté unanimement, corrigeait un paquet de copies, il le faisait avec un air de sérénité trompeur. Il n'utilisait pas d'encre rouge, mais une encre si noire qu'elle luisait sur les parchemins remplis d'âneries. Sa plume ne crissait pas, il ne raturait pas pour exprimer son agacement devant de telles stupidités. Il se contentait de rayer d'une ligne parfaitement droite chaque erreur. Voire des paragraphes entiers. Une fois même, il avait éradiqué ainsi la copie complète d'un Weasley, jusqu'à son nom : l'idiot avait laissé tombé un aliment quelconque dessus, et son encre s'était mélangée à une grosse tâche de gras. Pour finir, il calligraphiait soigneusement, de son écriture petite et serrée, un commentaire lapidaire en bas de la copie, accompagné de la note. Il traça un 2 en bas du rouleau puis le replaça sur le tas. Suivant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au nom, qui lui arracha un soupir : Granger. Il savait déjà qu'il allait devoir mettre au moins la moyenne, et qu'il lui faudrait se concentrer pour trouver la moindre chose à barrer. Enfin, c'était au moins une sorte de challenge qui le distrayait un peu de la monotonies des autres cancres. Un peu comme un « trouver l'erreur ». Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit d'abord pas le toc toc à sa porte.<p>

La personne de l'autre côté toqua plus fort, et finit par entrer sans attendre son accord. « Severus. » Pomona Pommfresh, l'air las, s'installa sans plus de cérémonie de l'autre côté de son bureau.

- Oui ? Il te manque des potions ?

- C'est ça. Je te laisse deviner lesquelles.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, devinant immédiatement à qui les médicaments étaient destinés, avant de se diriger vers sa réserve. Il énuméra :

- Philtre de paix, pommade décapématome, philtre de sommeil sans-rêve, pâte cicatrix...

- Et du Poussos, s'il te plait, intervint Pomfresh. Severus grimaça. Ça ne devait pas être beau à voir. Les bras chargés de flacons, il retourna vers l'infirmière.

- Tiens.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et resta hésitante un instant.

- Severus...à propos du petit Potter... Tu es sûr que tu ne peux rien faire pour lui ?

- J'ai essayé, Pomona. Mais tu sais bien qui paie les factures de l'école. Les Nott exigent son renvoi depuis sa première année, et toutes les autres familles donatrices sont derrière eux. J'ai déjà eu un mal fou à le faire rester.

- Ça serait peut-être le mieux, qu'il parte...

- Pour aller où ? Tu sais très bien que ce serait pire à Durmstrang, et tu as vu son niveau en cours ? Comment veux-tu qu'il arrive à apprendre le russe pour aller là-bas ? Je ne dis pas qu'il est stupide, mais bon... Severus pinça les lèvres ; si le Choixpeau avait décider d'envoyer un Sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard, il aurait au moins pu en choisir un brillant.

- Et s'il retournait chez les Moldus ? tenta Pomfresh. Il secoua la tête.

- Il ne pourrait sans doute plus revenir dans le monde sorcier après ses études, et je ne crois pas que sa famille ait les moyens de lui payer un tuteur magique.

- On pourrait quand même lui demander, insista-t-elle. Tu ne vois pas dans quel état il est à chaque fois... il vient plusieurs fois par semaine, et encore, je suis sûre que c'est son amie Hermione Granger qui le force à venir ! Il y a des fois où il doit se soigner tout seul !

- Franchement, Pomona, même si c'est le cas, n'importe qui choisirait quand même le monde magique ! Quel sorcier abandonnerait la magie pour toute sa vie volontairement ?! Je suis certain qu'il préfère encore rester ici. Mais si on lui propose le choix, il serait capable de céder à la peur et de faire le mauvais choix, juste pour fuir, sans penser aux conséquences. On ne peut pas lui demander de décider de toute sa vie quand il n'est encore qu'un garçon immature.

Elle finit par acquiescer, et se leva lentement.

- Tu as sans doute raison... Merci pour les potions, je repasserai sans doute ce week-end. À ce soir au dîner." Elle sortit doucement, faisant léviter les médicaments devant elle.

Une fois seul, Severus repensa une dernière fois au cas Potter, qui embarrassait tout Poudlard depuis plus de trois ans. Harry Potter, à présent en quatrième année, n'avait pas réussi à s'intégrer parmi ses condisciples, ni dans sa Maison, ni dans l'école en général. Il n'adressait la parole qu'à Granger, et n'essayait pas de tisser des liens avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Il s'était même débrouillé pour se faire détester pas ses camarades de dortoir, en insultant Draco Malfoy dès la première soirée et en refusant son amitié et son aide, devant tout le couloir où ils se trouvaient. Il devait être aussi peu aimable avec sa famille, puisqu'il ne rentrait à aucune vacance.

En seconde année, après un problème lors d'une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite, Severus leur avait écrit pour les mettre au courant des difficultés que traversait leur neveu. Il avait reçu en retour une lettre extrêmement polie d'une certaine Pétunia, qui l'avait beaucoup éclairé sur les causes du comportement d'Harry. Apparemment, il était le fils de deux ivrognes, au chômage, et le père semblait avoir été un adepte de la violence conjugale sur sa femme avant que les deux parents ne se tuent dans un accident de voiture. Par miracle, ce soir-là, ils avaient pensé au siège bébé, ce qui avait sauvé la vie de l'enfant. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva après une longue errance dans les services sociaux chez sa tante, trop de mal avait été fait : n'ayant connu que la violence, Potter avait des retards de développement, pleurait sans cesse, frappait et tirait les cheveux de tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Il était particulièrement agressif envers son cousin. Ce comportement associable, renfermé et violent avait perduré avec l'âge. Pétunia était désolée de devoir écrire qu'Harry avait déjà eu ce genre de problèmes en primaire, rejetant ou provoquant les autres enfants qui finirent par le brutaliser.

Il y avait peu de chances qu'il finisse par s'adapter à la vie en société un jour, mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, que plus tard, peut-être, il trouverait sa place et se remettrait en question pour vivre avec les autres.

Le professeur de potion soupira une dernière fois et se replongea dans la copie de Granger. Il fallait qu'il termine sa correction le jour même, il devait rendre les devoirs à la classe le lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>Sur son lit, Draco Malfoy tourna distraitement la page de son livre de potions. Son regard erra un moment autour de la pièce, s'arrêtant à peine sur le cinquième lit, dans le coin le plus près de la porte et aux rideaux toujours tirés. Aucun vêtement, aucun objet personnel ni même un livre n'était en vue. C'était comme si un fantôme habitait avec eux dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années. Silencieux et invisible. Le cinquième était toujours levé avant eux, et lorsqu'il venait se coucher, il s'arrangeait pour disparaître le plus rapidement possible derrière le baldaquin. Draco réprima un mouvement d'irritation à l'encontre de ce dernier occupant.<br>Potter... Il était méprisé par ses condisciples. Voire haïs. On l'ignorait, on le rabaissait, on l'insultait. Et Draco se doutait bien que Justinian Nott lui faisait payer la tâche qu'il imposait à leur Maison ; Crabbes et Dolohov s'en vantaient souvent, sous le regard bienveillant du Prince. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui agaçait Draco. C'était le comportement même de Potter. Il était prétentieux, alors qu'il n'avait rien pour l'être. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler ce binoclard maigrichon et mal peigné de première année, dans ses vêtement informes et laids, des haillons. Il était stupide aussi. Certes, ses notes étaient passables, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont se comporter dans le monde réel. Il n'avait pas su accepter la main que Draco lui avait tendu les premiers jours. Cela leur aurait pourtant servi à tous les deux : à Serpentard, votre position dans la chaîne alimentaire dépendait du nombre de gens qui vous étaient fidèles. Et Draco, bien qu'il ait déjà eu sa suite avant même d'entrer à Poudlard, avait proposé au Sang-de-bourbe d'en faire partie. Ça l'aurait au moins protégé des autres, s'il s'était placé sous sa coupe. Mais non, l'imbécile s'était campé sur sa fierté absurde, et en plus de cela l'avait humilié devant tout le monde en l'envoyant balader, comme si lui valait mieux qu'eux. Draco espérait qu'il s'en mordait les doigts maintenant, en imaginant combien sa vie aurait été plus simple s'il avait accepté son offre.

Lui en bouillait encore de rage. Oui, Draco Malfoy était rancunier, et avait la mémoire longue. La colère le reprenait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur l'autre, en le voyant se cacher et ramper. Si au moins il avait eu un minimum de dignité, au lieu de toute cette lâcheté ! où était-elle passée, sa prétendue fierté ! C'était vil et écœurant. Alors Draco, même s'il ne l'insultait pas, lui faisait sentir tout son mépris et sa haine, rien que par le poids de son regard. Et Potter gardait la tête baissée, sans croiser ses yeux, en courbant un peu plus l'échine.  
>Draco ferma violemment son livre. De mauvaise humeur, il quitta la solitude du dortoir pour aller trouver un peu de distraction dans la salle commune. Quelqu'un pour lui faire la conversation lui changerait les idées. Théo, s'il était là. Parkinson ou Zabini. Après tout, il n'était pas un paria, lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Oui, ça se présente mal pour l'instant, mais bon, ne déprimez pas... Y a un début à tout ! à bientôt !<p> 


	4. Chapitre trois : Honorables

Bonjour !

J'ai une bonne nouvelle, maintenant j'ai une Bêta ! Merci à Dauphin Noire pour ses précieux conseils !

Au passage, une demande... Quelqu'un voudrais pas faire une image pour la couverture de l'histoire ? Ce que vous voulez, je suis incapable de dessiner et je peux pas en prendre une sur Google, elles sont à des gens, tout de même...

_Réaction aux reviews _

Alors, une première réaction, écrite à chaud : La vache, le suicide, carrément ! Pinaise, y en a qui n'y vont pas de main morte. Mais la fin n'est pas si proche, chers amis ! (ceci dit, j'admire ta lucidité, adenoide...) Je ne me prononce pas, mais gardez à l'esprit que ça reste du T et relativement soft (si on considère la brutalité à l'école et les préjugés raciaux comme soft. Ok, c'est pas si soft en fait). Merci en tout cas pour les reviews, ça m'a motivée !

Pour ce qui est des remarques sur un Harry antihéros : je ne le vois pas comme ça, mais c'est parce que j'ai une idée globale, qui ne correspond pas encore à celle qui se dessine par morceaux. Mais ce qui m'intéressait jusque ici, c'est de montrer l'image que les autres ont de lui, qui est, effectivement, très négative. Tout est une question d'apparences... C'est parce que ce sont les opinions de gens qui le détestent, sans le connaître vraiment. Maintenant arrive enfin quelques opinions positives (ok, une...).

Voilà, la suite !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois : Honorables<strong>

La salle commune de Serpentard était baignée dans l'habituelle clarté cuivrée que diffusaient les lampes, de part et d'autre des murs. Les grandes baies vitrées et cerclées d'argent, donnant sur le lac Noir, ajoutaient des éclats turquoises au sol et sur les objets. Les ombres s'allongeaient et prenaient des teintes vert sombre. Les meubles d'une élégance biscornue complétaient le tableau et l'atmosphère surnaturelle de la pièce. L'ensemble, très vaste, gardait une ambiance feutrée et intime. La lumière n'y variait pas en fonction de la journée, et seul le feu qui ronflait ou non dans l'immense cheminée indiquait si l'on était en été ou en hiver. C'était un repère où ni le temps, ni les professeurs, ni les règlements n'avaient de prise. Le monde extérieur n'entrait que rarement, parfois par une brise ou une rumeur, et les murs épais ne trahissaient rien des secrets que la jeune élite y chuchotait. Les Serpentards gardaient jalousement leur royaume, son emplacement même étant caché au terme d'un dédale de couloirs dans les cachots.  
>Leur royaume, leurs lois, leur noblesse et leur roi.<p>

La voix de Justinian claqua au milieu des conversations, et les élèves s'interrompirent pour observer.  
>« Fiche le camp, sale bête ! »<br>Le cinquième année se tenait debout entre l'âtre et un fauteuil, ou plutôt son fauteuil : un trône massif de cuir noir luisant et renflé, large et profond. Un siège qui proclamait honteusement mais clairement que le confort était un privilège, et que le Prince devait en jouir plus que tout autre ici.  
>Or, à cet instant, la place était occupée.<br>Les générations de Sang purs de Serpentards, fiers de leur fondateur, Salazar Serpentard, avaient conservé le droit de garder à Poudlard un animal emblème, même si régulièrement les parents des autres maisons hurlaient au scandale, étant donné que l'animal était dangereux : l'espèce était une lointaine cousine des dragons. C'était en fait une espèce rare de python ailé, et Nagini, c'était son nom, était déjà vieille de plusieurs siècles. Les Serpentards s'en vantaient beaucoup, mais en réalité, plus personne ne s'intéressait beaucoup à elle : il n'y avait plus de Fourchelangue à Serpentard.

Justinian, et cela le vexait énormément, en tant que Prince de sa Maison, ne savait pas non plus parler aux serpents. Pire que cela, Nagini ne semblait même pas reconnaître son autorité. Si la bestiole avait eu un intellect suffisant, le préfet aurait pensé qu'elle le faisait exprès. Elle ne faisait que le tolérer, et l'affrontait souvent. Par exemple, il aurait juré qu'elle faisait en ce moment semblant de ne pas l'entendre, au lieu de lui laisser son fauteuil. Il répéta son ordre. Nagini ouvrit paresseusement un oeil, avant de le refermer, reléguant Justinian dans le décor. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux, bien que les Serpentards aient l'habitude de ce genre de scène. C'était toujours un événement, quand quelqu'un qui s'opposait franchement à leur Prince en le traitant comme une nuisance. Personne ne se permettrait de se moquer, ou même un de sourire en coin, de peur de représailles, à part peut-être Blaise, qui, lui, se permettait tout. Mais Justinian pouvait sentir le sarcasme dans leurs pensées. Il n'allait pas laisser un ver remettre en cause son autorité. Il était tout puissant, la mascotte se pousserait.

D'un geste agacé, il claqua ses doigts sous son museau. Nagini ouvrit sans précipitation ses iris fendus, d'un bleu profond, et se redressa lentement. Elle le toisa en sifflant, puis toujours sans hâte se laissa glisser du coussin sur le tapis persan, aux motifs entrelacés de soie noir, bleu nuit, émeraude et gris perlé, rehaussés de fils d'argent. Elle étira ses ailes, et remonta les escaliers. Les autres élèves se replongèrent dans leurs activités.

Justinian, lui, s'enfonça enfin dans son fauteuil et promena son regard satisfait autour de lui. À côté, Martin Dolohov, son plus fidèle ami, disputait une partie d'échec avec leur camarade de classe Blaise Zabini. Henry Crabbes, lui, discutait avec son petit frère Vincent et son groupe d'amis, parmi lesquels lequel se tenait le cadet de Justinien, Théodore. Il les aidait à faire un devoir de potion. Rogue avait tendance à donner des devoirs supplémentaires aux élèves de sa maison, afin qu'ils ne le déçoivent pas.

Il eut un sourire attendri devant les sourcils froncés de Théodore, et un peu condescendant. Enfin, il n'y pouvait rien, son demi-frère ne lui ressemblait pas du tout malgré tous ses efforts. Lui-même était désolé du complexe d'infériorité qu'il avait provoqué chez le plus petit, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand chose. En revanche, cela n'empêchait pas Justinian de beaucoup profiter pleinement de la préférence que lui accordait sa famille.  
>Il fallait avouer que Théodore, gâté par sa mère, n'avait pas la stature des Nott. Son père avait couché avec sa mère, alors une oie blanche à peine sortit de Poudlard, pour se consoler de la mort en couches de sa première femme. Malheureusement, sa conquête d'un soir, une Poufsouffle, mais de bonnes familles au moins, était encore plus naïve qu'on ne l'imaginait et s'était retrouvée enceinte. Nott senior avait été contraint de l'épouser aussitôt, pour se charger du paquet. Autant dire que personne n'avait apprécié, le nouveau mari le premier. La mère n'avait jamais réussie à s'intégrer dans le clan et restait comme une étrangère dans les réunions de famille. Justinian avait entendu ses tantes la traiter de divers noms, et la rabaisser plus bas que terre. Lui-même se moquait ouvertement de sa stupide belle-mère. Bah, se dit l'adolescent, si ce qu'on disait était vrai et que la catin enchaînait effectivement les amants, et tenait tête à son mari, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle- même. Et son fils récoltait les fruits de son comportement. Théodore était davantage traité comme un cousin encombrant et niais que comme le deuxième fils. C'était à peine si Lord Nott s'y intéressait ; après tout, il ne serait jamais Justinian.<br>Mais Justinian serait plus clément : plus tard, il s'arrangerait pour lui trouver un petit poste de fonctionnaire au ministère, et peut-être une brave fille en fiançailles, pour lui assurer une vie confortable et à la hauteur de ses médiocres ambitions. Son cadet n'était qu'une poule mouillée de toute façon, il lui obéirait quoiqu'il décide.

Il adressa à Théodore un sourire encourageant, et arrêta son regard sur son voisin, Draco Malfoy. Beaucoup plus prometteur.  
>Le cinquième année faisait la fierté de ses parents et de son parrain. Justinian se souvenait de la magnifique Narcissa Malfoy qu'il avait vu quelquefois, et de laquelle Draco avait hérité l'aura froide et élégante, tandis que son père lui lui avait transmis ses cheveux platines et ses traits nordiques, ainsi que ses yeux aciers. Même s'il gardait encore quelque chose de l'air angélique de son enfance, Draco était entré dans la puberté et avait déjà bien grandi. Ses membres fins s'étaient allongés, mais il évitait l'attitude dégingandée des gamins montés en graine pour se mouvoir gracieusement, avec un contrôle parfait. Justinian avouait à contre-coeur l'admirer un peu pour cela, lui qui ne réussissait pas toujours à garder le dessus sur ses brusques mouvements de colère et ses gestes d'agacement. Au moins avait-il un défouloir, pensa-t-il joyeusement, avant de reprendre ses considérations sur le blond. Celui-ci, se sentant observé, leva les yeux et lui adressa un hochement de tête. Justinian se rengorgea sous l'attention. Il ferait un très bon successeur, se dit-il, même si, pour le moment, il lui manquait quelques qualités. Il était trop intouchable, trop distant, pour que les gens lui obéissent vraiment. Pas encore assez impitoyable. Comme lui. Peut-être pas encore assez manipulateur non plus, ou stratégique, appeler cela comme vous voudrez. Mais Justinian pourrait le former, le soutenir puis lui laisser sa place lorsqu'il quitterait Poudlard, lui glissant quelques recommandations pour son demi-frère. Et cela l'avantagerait si l'héritier Malfoy avait une dette envers lui, avec une certaine dose de reconnaissance.<p>

Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il réfléchirait encore un peu, et prendrait sa décision définitive à Noël. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres candidats convaincants ; il n'allait pas non plus choisir une fille pour le rôle. L'idée lui arracha un rictus amusé : une commère sentimentale à la tête de Serpentard ? Et puis pourquoi pas Potter assis dans son fauteuil ?  
>Le sourire du préfet était faussement attendri. Ce brave petit ! Il devait déjà être à l'infirmerie, si Miss-je-sais-tout faisait bien son boulot. Après tout, il fallait que son souffre-douleur se remette correctement s'il voulait pouvoir le frapper à nouveau. Cette fille lui était donc bien utile, tant qu'Harry ne la laissait pas faire un scandale. Lui-même se faisait un plaisir de sourire à la Griffondor à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans les profondeurs des cachots. Sa méfiance l'amusait : elle gardait toujours la main près de sa baguette.<p>

"SSssssssh !"  
>Le sifflement agressif le fit sursauter. Nagini était redescendue silencieusement, et, le voyant absorbé par ses plans, en avait profité. Justinian lui retourna un regard mauvais, les yeux plissés. La sale bête siffla une seconde fois, avant de sortir de la salle commune.<p>

* * *

><p>Nagini s'envola souplement à travers le château jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les élèves la regardaient passer le long des plafonds avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. Elle se posa et ondula souplement le long de la salle, pour s'enrouler autour du pied d'un lit immaculé et se hisser sur l'oreiller.<br>Pomona Pomfresh la regarda faire le tour de l'occupant inconscient des draps. La créature sifflait doucement sa désapprobation et se penchait pour examiner chaque pansement en agitant sa langue fourchue.  
>L'infirmière n'était pas très à l'aise avec le serpent, mais elle avait fini par s'habituer au manège de Nagini lorsqu'Harry était blessé. Elle eut un sourire : quelques minutes auparavant, Hermione Granger avait elle aussi exigé un inventaire précis de toutes les contusions : les comportements des deux seules amies du jeune Serpentard se ressemblaient parfois beaucoup. Quand l'énorme reptile s'estima également satisfait, il remonta près de l'épaule et se lova contre le garçon, recherchant la chaleur pour chauffer son sang, comme un très gros chat. Pomona tira les rideaux et rentra dans son bureau avec un soupir. La nuit ne serait certes pas agréable, mais Harry n'avait aucune blessure vraiment grave ; tout aurait disparu le lendemain. Elle éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger eut un mouvement de surprise, au matin, quand une tête couverte d'écailles jaillit des draps au moment où elle posait la main sur le front du patient. Le serpent la reconnut, et lui fit un sifflement que la jeune fille interpréta comme un "bonjour", qu'elle lui rendit. Nagini, rassurée de voir que quelqu'un d'autre veillait sur son protégé, se laissa tomber du lit et sortit par la fenêtre. Hermione reporta son attention sur son ami.<p>

Entouré du blanc de l'infirmerie et de la lumière matinale, Harry avait vraiment l'air très pâle. Ce n'était peut-être pas étonnant pour quelqu'un dont trois côtes et l'avant-bras venaient de se ressouder, observa la Griffondor. S'il avait été blond, peut-être aurait-il pu ressembler à un ange. Mais les mèches d'un noir d'encre, éparses et bouclant un peu, s'étalaient sur l'oreiller et accentuaient le contraste avec la peau. Les lèvres sèches et gercées semblaient par comparaison trop rouges. Noir, blanc, pourpre. Toutes ces couleurs étaient trop dures, comme agressives les unes contre les'autres, sans compter les iris d'un vert dérangeants. Pour l'instant, il dormait encore sous l'effet des somnifères, et ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières. Hermione avait coutume de dire que ses yeux étaient le plus beau trait de son visage. Un vert brillant, tantôt franc ou trompeur, amusé ou fermé, jamais pâli. Harry lui avait raconté que, selon sa tante, c'était une couleur nauséeuse qui lui donnait le tournis. Une couleur de droguée, les yeux de sa mère, lui avait-elle répété. La couleur du rêve et de l'échappatoire, donc, répliquait Harry avant de se prendre une baffe. Dessous, les épais cernes violacés n'arrangeaient pas non plus son visage. Ils ne disparaissaient jamais complètement.  
>Au moins, aucun hématome supplémentaire ne venait le défigurer. Mais cela ne rassura pas la brune. Hermione le savait bien, depuis le temps : Justinian et sa bande ne le frappaient jamais à la tête. C'est pour ça qu'en première année, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte tout de suite de l'ampleur des dégâts, cachés sous l'uniforme. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Ron bouscule Harry, qui s'était alors effondré au sol, plié en deux sous le coup de la douleur, avant de perdre connaissance.<p>

C'était dans un état comparable qu'Hermione l'avait retrouvé hier soir, dans un couloir des cachots. Ne le voyant pas arriver à la bibliothèque, elle avait deviné rapidement ce qui avait dû se passer. Elle avait parcouru le labyrinthe jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une forme sombre, recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas la savoir sur le territoire des Serpentards, mais ils ne s'en prenaient jamais à elle, hormis quelques insultes. Même Nott, l'aîné, cette ordure, la laissait tranquille. Elle en avait déduit que son appartenance à Griffondor la protégeait ; les Verts et Argents ne voulaient pas entrer en guerre avec l'autre maison.  
>Mais que ces sales Serpents s'en prennent aussi à elle, si ça pouvait diminuer la quantité de haine qu'ils déversaient sur Harry ! Ça la tuait de le voir couvert de bleus jour après jours, constamment sur le qui-vive, ne dormant que d'un oeil même lorsqu'il était en sécurité sur un canapé de la salle commune de Griffondor. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne disait rien. L'adolescent lui avait expliqué que cela ne servirait à rien, face comparé au pouvoir des Nott et de leur héritier. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il avait renoncé à se défendre. Harry répondait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner, et que cela ne ferait qu'empirer sa situation.<br>Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Harry valait mieux que cette image qu'il donnait, elle l'avait constaté de ses propres yeux depuis trois ans. Il avait des rêves, il était curieux et vif, il était attentif et drôle, bien qu'un brin cynique.

Ils ne s'étaient vraiment parlés vraiment pour la première fois que quand il était venu la voir, au début de la première année, pour lui demander son aide en défense et en sortilèges. En s'aidant l'un l'autre, ils avaient maîtrisé tous les sorts de protections du programme en un temps record. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait de les utiliser contre sa Maison : il lui était tout sauf loyal, à passer ses nuits entre l'infirmerie, la salle commune des Rouges et Or ou la Salle sur Demande.  
>Un froissement de draps lui fit lever la tête, et elle plaça immédiatement sa main dans celle d'Harry pour signaler sa présence. Hermione lui posa ses lunettes sur le nez, avant de lui tendre sans un mot, mais avec une expression tendrement triste et un peu désapprobatrice, la première des fioles que Pomfresh lui avait confiées pour son réveil. Le brun se contenta d'un sourire d'excuse, et avala rapidement la potion. Il descendit les deux autres, avant de se pencher pour déposer une bise sur la joue de sa camarade. Ils s'observèrent un moment. C'était leur manière à eux de voir comment ils allaient, la question « ça va bien ? » étant bien trop inappropriée.<br>« J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait le prendre ici et aller direct en potions. J'ai pris tes affaires aussi, Ron me les a passées.  
>- Tu es absolument merveilleuse, merci... ooh ! il y a même de la tarte à la mélasse ! Un génie, je te dis !<br>- Cesse de faire le flatteur, et espérons que Rogue pense comme toi, il rend les devoirs ce matin...  
>- Ah ! Je parie qu'il casse sa plume en deux à chaque fois qu'il corrige le tien et qu'il est obligé de mettre une bonne note, meilleure qu'à ce pingouin de Malfoy en plus ! »<br>Hermione secoua la tête et retourna à son livre de potions en buvant distraitement son thé.  
>En vérité, se dit Harry, elle était sûrement la personne la plus parfaite, non seulement de tout ce foutu château, mais aussi de tout le foutu monde sorcier d'Angleterre, et même de tout le Royaume Uni.<p>

* * *

><p>Journée de merde.<br>Voilà une chose que Draco Malfoy ne proférerait jamais à voix haute. Lui, toujours élégant, cultivé, confiant et indifférent au monde, ne s'abaisserait jamais à cette vulgarité. C'était pour les autres. Et pourtant, c'était aussi le sentiment prophétique que lui asséna son inconscient sitôt qu'il émergea du sommeil. L'adolescent plissa les yeux et chassa son impression, avant de se retourner dans son lit de satin vert, savourant le contact du tissu sur sa joue. Comme tous les ans, il avait fait apporter par un elfe de maison ses propres draps, refusant de dormir dans les mêmes qu'il ne savait qui. Tous les enfants de bonne famille faisaient ainsi, transportant dans leurs nombreuses malles le luxe des la maisons parentales. Il en profita encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le réveil de Théo ne sonne et que tous ne se lèvent, bon gré mal gré.

Une demie heure plus tard, Draco était assis, droit comme un I, sur les bancs de la Grande Salle, et regardait les hiboux en attendant la Gazette. Le volatile était toujours en retard. Le sentiment était revenu, et cette pression constante de son subconscient l'irritait au plus haut point. Il remarqua une chouette banale, de la poste sorcière, qui tournait sans fin en cercle au dessus de la table de Serpentard, sans trouver qui elle cherchait. Il siffla pour attirer son attention et lui tendit un corn-flake: c'était cruel de laisser l'oiseau attendre encore. Après tout, les membres de sa maison étaient tout autant connus pour le temps qu'ils pouvaient passer sous la douche. Si jamais la lettre était pour Pansy ou Zabini, il risquait d'avoir à voler longtemps. La chouette brune dut se dire la même chose. Peut-être que même les hiboux de la poste sorcière avaient fini par développer un instinct concernant la lenteur de ces deux-là pour ne pas mourir de fatigue. L'animal déposa l'enveloppe devant lui et attrapa la céréale entre ses doigts, avant de repartir d'un coup d'aile.

Draco, lui, regardait curieusement la lettre. Le papier était blanc et lisse, elle n'était pas cachetée mais collée, et il y avait un curieux petit carré rouge dans un coin. C'était une lettre moldue. Moins élégante que les sorcières, mais plus nette, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Il l'attrapa entre deux doigts pour lire le destinataire.  
>Monsieur Harry James Potter.<p>

Etrange. Ça devait bien être la première fois que le Sang-de-bourbe recevait une lettre. On disait pourtant que même sa famille ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.  
>Mais enfin, Draco n'allait pas non plus lui adresser la parole pour lui remettre son courrier. Il ne deviendrait préfet que l'année prochaine, ce n'était pas encore son boulot. L'autre l'ignorait et l'évitait depuis des années, alors le blond ne comptait pas faire le premier pas. Il la donnerait à Séverus avant le cours de s potions, pour qu'il la lui transmette.<p>

* * *

><p>Tada, suspense ! Et je remercie encore Dauphin Noire pour ses remarques et ses relectures (elle l'a fait très vite, et deux fois, c'est pour ça que je le poste ce soir).<p> 


	5. Chapitre quatre : La chute

Hello !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Alors, on m'a dit qu'il était mieux (plus clair) que le précédent, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre quatre : La chute<strong>

Harry leur fraya discrètement mais efficacement un chemin dans la foule du Hall et des couloirs du rez-de-chaussé, entraînant Hermione derrière lui. Il se tendit lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux cachots. Les actions de l'adolescent se firent plus aiguisées, plus précises. Il ne plaçait plus un pas au hasard, vérifiant machinalement le sol et les recoins sombres. C'était ironique, vraiment : il bougeait à présent avec une mesure et une certitude de mouvement comparable à celles des Sang-purs. À force d'être constamment sur ses gardes, Harry avait fini par acquérir une conscience parfaite de son corps et de l'espace. Il limitait ses gestes au strict nécessaire, accompli avec une sorte de grâce nerveuse, quoiqu'un peu saccadée. Certes, il n'avait pas le masque froid des autres Serpentards, mais son visage n'en était pas pour autant expressif. Avec le temps, ses émotions s'étaient elles aussi réduites, du moins quand Hermione n'était pas à ses côtés pour le faire rire. Il réservait ses sentiments pour l'air libre.

Harry entendit avant Hermione les élèves de sa maison qui s'avançaient au coin du couloir, et sa prise sur sa main se raffermit tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face avec le groupe de cinquième année.

En un éclair de seconde, Rinata Lestrange le parcourut du regard comme s'il était une chose insignifiante, et il était certain qu'elle l'aurait effacé de sa mémoire visuelle tout aussi vite. C'était l'aînée des soeurs Lestrange, une beauté brune, les traits royaux et les yeux aussi noirs que son tempérament. Elle était bien différente de ses deux cadettes Ruth et Rachel, les jumelles bouclées et moqueuses, qui n'avaient pas encore le visage mature de la plus grande. Parfois, les deux pestes rappelaient à Harry les jumeaux Weasley; le côté sympathique en moins. Rinata, elle, avait parfaitement appris le rôle qu'on lui avait inculquée dès sa naissance : elle savait où se trouvait sa place et comment la tenir sans déshonorer les siens, une leçon que les jumelles, encore trop libres, ne semblaient pas avoir tout à fait intégré encore... Mais Rinata était surtout la fiancée de Justinian, et celui-ci répétait à qui voulait l'entendre combien il en était satisfait : elle tiendrait parfaitement son rôle à son bras, comme une poupée de porcelaine grave et silencieuse.

Un pas derrière elle, Blaise Zabini qui le transperçait de ses étranges yeux noirs. Il ne lui avait jamais rien fait, se contentant de quelques moqueries, et surtout de l'observer à chaque fois. Le métisse, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, avait toujours l'air de vous inclure dans une quelconque stratégie qu'il était en train d'échafauder lorsqu'il vous dévisageait, que vous soyez un Sang pur, un Serpentard, un Poufsouffle, un né-moldu, une fille ou un première année. Cette tendance était assez effrayante, considérant la réputation de sa mère : un nombre assez incroyable de maris rapidement décédés lui avait valu le surnom de veuve noire. Il était impossible de savoir si son fils avait hérité de ses talents de préméditation. Les yeux de Zabini descendirent sur leurs mains, avant de s'écarter d'eux et de se poser sur son voisin, qui enserrait la taille de Rinata. Justinian pencha la tête pour voir ce qui avait poussé les deux autres à s'arrêter, et son visage s'étira d'un sourire de requin. Sa joie de les voir donnait un frisson de dégoût à Harry.

« Oh, les tourtereaux. Ne vous appliquez tout de même pas trop à perpétrer l'espèce, Sang de bourbes... »

Harry pinça les lèvres, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne réagissait plus à l'insulte depuis longtemps et Justinian le savait. Les coups étaient bien plus efficaces dans son cas. C'était donc uniquement contre Hermione cette fois. Comme personne ne réagit, à part le soupir léger de Rinata qui regardait sa montre, le préfet reprit, de son air doucereux :

- Enfin, je vois que tu t'es bien remis, Harry ? Tu nous as manqué dans la salle commune hier soir.

- Oui, merci.

Court, sobre, efficace. Faîtes que cette mascarade se termine. Harry était tendu comme un arc, il savait bien que le moindre faux-pas pouvait être explosif, comme toujours avec Justinian. Il sentait Hermione prête à lui sauter à la gorge, mais il lui broyait les doigts pour l'en empêcher. Ça ne suffirait qu'à lui faire perdre des points à elle et à lui garantir une mauvaise rencontre plus tard à lui.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux."

L'autre éclata de son rire grave, et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de sa fiancée, qui secoua la tête, indulgente, ou peut-être juste indifférente. Zabini haussa les épaules et repris son chemin le premier, entrainant le couple qui toisa la paire de quatrièmes années au passage.

* * *

><p>Granger et Potter se glissèrent en avance dans sa salle, en continuant leur conversation murmurée. Séverus avait été obligé de mettre un E à la Griffondor finalement. Le tas de copies trônait sur son bureau, et il vit le coup d'oeil qu'y jeta la jeune fille. Il lui rendrait la sienne en dernier, décida-t-il. Après tout, le prof devait bien s'amuser aussi. Il accrocha alors du regard la lettre que lui avait remise Draco.<p>

« Potter. Une lettre pour vous. Vous n'étiez pas dans la Grande Salle, alors Draco l'a prise pour vous. Remerciez-le donc. »

La surprise passée sur le visage de Potter, Séverus crut qu'il avait rêvé la lueur accusatrice dans les yeux verts lorsqu'il mentionna son absence au petit déjeuner. Granger, elle, serrait les poings et fusillait son encrier du regard. Mais les faits étaient bien les faits, il n'y pouvait rien si Potter ne s'était pas levé pour le petit déjeuner. Le brun adressa un bref signe de tête à son filleul à l'avant de la classe, qui le regarda d'un air hautain sans répondre. Mais Séverus voyait bien que le manque de déférence du né-moldu et sa quasi-indifférence agaçait Draco plus qu'il ne le montrait. C'était tout de même étrange que ce né-moldu ait fait naître une aversion aussi violente chez le blond, au point de détruire son calme en quelques secondes.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je vous l'apporte, pendant que j'y suis ? »

Sans un mot, son élève se leva pour prendre délicatement l'enveloppe posée au bord du bureau. Il l'examina, les sourcils froncés, avant de l'ouvrir en retournant à sa place. Séverus regarda l'horloge : il restait sept minutes avant le début du cours. Il reporta son attention sur la potion qu'il allait leur demander.

Un bruit mat, puis une exclamation féminine lui firent lever la tête. Potter ne s'était pas rassit; mais était à genoux devant le banc de sa table. Il fixait le papier d'un air paniqué, tremblant. Granger lui arracha fébrilement la lettre, et la parcourut une fois, deux fois du regard.

Severus, lui, était bien trop sidéré par les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme, sans aucun son ni aucune retenue. Potter, qui ne craquait jamais, peu importe le nombre de fois où il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. Par Méduse ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire avec un gamin en pleurs ? D'habitude il les renvoyait du cours et leur disait d'aller faire la banshee chez leur préfet, mais au vu de la situation et de l'identité du préfet de Serpentard, ça serait criminel. Ça ne devrait pas l'étonner pourtant. Les gens pleurent. Tout le monde. Brillante déduction, Séverus. Même les Serpentards. Voilà qu'il en était réduit aux vérités générales. Mais à sa décharge, il n'avait jamais eu à jouer les consolateurs. Les Serpentards étaient pudiques par nature, et si une tragédie se présentait, le concerné rentrait plutôt dans sa famille, ou se confiait à un de ses amis.

Par Merlin, il ne fallait pas que les autres élèves, qui paressaient encore dans le couloir pour ne rentrer qu'au dernier moment, le voit dans cet état. Ça ne ferait qu'attiser leur curiosité, au mieux, et leur donner de quoi le persécuter davantage, au pire. De plus, il doutait que Potter, s'il était dans son état normal, ait très envie qu'il y ait des témoins.

Il claqua la porte d'un coup de baguette, et peut-être un peu sèchement, il s'en rendit compte, il ordonna :

« Granger ! Occupez-vous de son sac et venez. Potter, suivez-moi à l'infirmerie. Draco, charge-toi des trolls qui s'agitent dehors et dis leur que le cours est annulé. » Il se leva dans un envol de cape noire et se dirigea vers son bureau, attrapant au passage le pot de poudre de cheminette.

Granger agita sa baguette, et le sort fourra toutes leurs affaires dans leurs sacs, avant de claquer des doigts sous les yeux d'Harry et de l'entraîner par le bras. Cette Griffondor était une tornade, mais cette fois, Séverus ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, autrefois... Quelqu'un qui avait d'ailleurs les yeux verts, comme ceux qui s'accrochaient instinctivement à lui en cet instant, mais sans vraiment le voir, brouillés par les larmes.

Peut-être que c'est ce vieux souvenir, appartenant à un monde révolu, qui le fit agir. Le visage de cette petite fille, le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait en train et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Si on le lui avait demandé, après coup, Séverus aurait nié en bloc. Mais, sans même réfléchir, il attrapa le garçon par le coude, et, un bras autour des épaules, le fit marcher jusqu'à la cheminée. Pire, pour la première fois, le terrible Séverus Rogue prononça ces paroles fatidiques, dignes d'Albus Dumbledore : « Ca va aller, Harry. Tout ira bien. » Et encore pire que tout le reste, pour la première fois, il mentit à un élève.

* * *

><p>Draco ratura brutalement sa démonstration sur les propriétés de l'arsenic. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, mais pas très loin. Il tentait, sans succès notable, de dépasser la curiosité qui le rongeait depuis deux semaines, soit depuis que Potter avait reçu cette lettre.<p>

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait bouleversé à ce point. Il avait beau se dire que ça ressemblait à une obsession malsaine, étant donné qu'il détestait le brun et que n'importe qui penserait qu'il voulait juste se réjouir de sa douleur. Ce n'était pas le cas, et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à la confusion du dernier des Malfoy. Les sanglots de l'autre l'avaient plus choqué qu'autre chose. Il n'avait que trois certitudes : D'abord, il ne voulait pas tirer profit de l'information pour enfoncer le clou. Ensuite, il tenait absolument à être au courant. Il se sentait concerné d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était sans doute le plus étrange pour lui, qui ne se souciait pas tellement de son prochain. Les Malfoy avaient la réputation d'êtres froids et sans coeur après tout. Et troisièmement, quoiqu'ait été le contenu de l'enveloppe, ça avait réussit là où Justinian Nott échouait depuis trois ans : Potter était entièrement abattu. De discret, Potter était devenu un fantôme.

Et cela contrariait _vivement_ Draco de ne pas être dans le secret. Après réfléxion, il supposait que son intérêt était légitime dans la mesure où Potter et lui était ouvertement ennemis depuis leur arrivée au château. Il suspectait Séverus de ne pas en savoir plus long que lui : Potter refusait absolument de raconter à son maître de Maison et ne parlait plus qu'à Granger.

* * *

><p>Harry était seul dans la tour d'astronomie, assis au bord du précipice, le dos contre une des arcades. Enfin, presque seul; Nagini était enroulée autour de sa jambe. Plongée dans ses rêves, elle laissait s'échapper des sifflements sans queue ni tête qui réussissaient à faire sourire Harry. Il nota avec amusement que les noms de <em>Trévor<em> et _Pattenrond_ revenaient souvent. Harry préférait ne pas savoir si c'était le début d'une belle amitié entre animaux ou juste un prochain menu.

Il avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance d'Hermione et de Pomfresh. Il voulait pouvoir se laisser aller à son chagrin en paix. Cela faisait trois semaines et il commençait tout juste à faire son deuil. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entoure, il ne voulait pas de câlin, il préférait que la morsure du froid renforce sa peine et lui montre que lui était toujours là, toujours vivant, alors que Rémus lui était mort.

Mort et enterré, car sa tante ne s'était pas pressée pour lui faire suivre la lettre à Poudlard. Le temps qu'elle décide d'ouvrir la lettre, de juger si elle devait lui faire passer le message, puis qu'elle aille la reposter... L'enterrement avait eu lieu il y a deux semaines. Tonks lui pardonnerait, même s'il aurait voulu être là pour elle et Teddy. Mais surtout, Remus méritait au moins ses adieux, il lui devait bien cela. Accident de voiture, disait le message, sans plus de précisions.

Harry avait rencontré Remus Lupin lorsqu'il était enfant. Il était devenu le nouveau pasteur de l'église où Pétunia traînait sa famille tous les dimanches, "pour faire bien". Il était très différent de l'ancien prêcheur, et Pétunia n'avait pas apprécié le changement. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait une partie du visage couverte par des cicatrices de brûlures, suite à un accident, et que sa fiancée, Nymphadora Tonks, avait une préférence pour les colorations de cheveux assez...vives. Harry l'avait immédiatement adoré. L'enfant triste qu'il était avait commencé à s'ouvrir peu à peu au couple, qui vivait juste à côté de l'école. Tonks lui faisait des gâteaux et lui parlait de ses projets pour repeindre les pièces de la maison, et Rémus lui faisait raconter ses journées et l'écoutait avec le plus grand sérieux. Le jeune Harry n'avait jamais cru auparavant qu'on puisse s'intéresser à lui et c'était un transformation. Il rayonnait pendant ces quelques mois, souriait davantage, ce qui creusait de petites fossettes dans ses joues rondes. On les voyaient sur les photos.

Les Dursley les virent aussi, et l'intérêt que Rémus lui portait les avait déjà obligé à arrêter de le battre. Au fil du temps, Dudley se plaignait de plus en plus à sa mère des friandises que recevait son cousin, tandis que lui n'avait rien (il s'était moqué un jour du visage de Rémus, et Tonks refusait de reconnaitre son existence depuis). Mais l'interdiction pour Harry de retourner les voir tomba le jour où Remus, ne le voyant pas à l'école, téléphona pour savoir s'il était malade. Du fond du placard, Harry entendit les exclamations de rage étouffées de sa tante, et les imprécations angoissées de son oncle. Et si ce type sortit d'on ne savait où venait fouiner dans leur famille parfaite ? Si Harry lui avait raconté quelque chose ? Même si c'était un original, il était homme d'église, les gens l'écouteraient et que penseraient les voisins ?

Harry n'avait même plus la force de se sentir égoïste quand il pensait aux conséquences sur son propre sort. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir d'imaginer ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant que Remus n'était plus là pour faire peur à sa famille. Sans doute qu'ils allaient vouloir lui faire payer, avec les intérêts, les années où ils avaient été privés de leur punching-ball. Ca serait bien leur genre.

Quand il avait eu neuf ans, afin de l'empêcher de retourner le voir, les Dursleys doublèrent ses corvées, et Dudley était chargé de le surveiller pendant les récréations, pour ne pas qu'il aille au grillage regarder dans le jardin de Tonks qui ressemblait plus à une jungle. C'est à dire que Dudley le pourchassait dans toute l'école, au point qu'un jour, Harry se retrouva comme par magie sur le toit et fut privé de récréation jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Harry ne voyait plus Rémus qu'à l'office (cela aurait eu l'air louche de changer d'église, selon Pétunia). L'adulte s'amusait à ajouter à l'hostie un morceau de chocolat.

Le souvenir fit sangloter Harry de plus belle. Il serra dans sa main la petite croix taillée en jade que le défunt lui avait offert pour ses onze ans. Ca avait été son premier cadeau. Le second, la lettre de Poudlard, s'était révélé empoisonné.

Harry se calma lentement et appuya lourdement la tête contre le mur, écoutant le bruit du vent qui s'était levé. A cette hauteur, il se transformait en souffle assourdissant. Harry bailla. Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer, et il avait des heures de sommeil en retard. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un endroit où dormir, il était trop épuisé pour tenter de traverser les cachots. Surtout que Justinian avait rapidement deviné qu'il avait perdu un être cher, et le lui jetait à la face dès qu'il pouvait. Vraiment pas une rencontre qui le tentait ce soir. Sans doute que les Griffondors l'accueilleraient une nuit de plus.

Il regarda distraitement vers le ciel. La nuit était claire et la lune éclairait le château. Une bourrasque lui envoya ses cheveux dans la figure. Allez, il fallait qu'il rentre, Hermione allait s'inquiéter. Harry s'essuya une dernière fois le visage et réveilla Nagini d'une caresse.

_"Attensssssion, je vais me mettre debout, Nagini."_

Le serpent, trop engourdi pour répondre, se contenta de se détacher paresseusement de son genou. Harry étouffa un autre bâillement, tandis que le vent sifflait plus fort entre les toitures alentours.

* * *

><p>Draco, arrêté au milieu de sa promenade dans le parc, plissait les paupières pour mieux distinguer la forme ramassée au bord du parapet de la tour d'astronomie. Satanées bourrasques qui l'obligeaient à cligner souvent des yeux.<p>

La forme se déplia en une silhouette et il reconnut Potter. Sans surprise, puisqu'il l'avait souvent aperçu là au cours des trois dernières semaines.

Mais même s'il avait vite remarqué la nouvelle habitude du brun, et bien que son besoin de savoir ne se soit pas atténué, Draco n'avait pas encore osé l'approcher pour essayer d'en apprendre davantage. Lui, l'héritier Malfoy, n'avait pas _osé_ poser une question à un simple Sang de bourbe, qu'il méprisait de surcroît. Pourtant, plusieurs fois, en rentrant de ses sorties nocturnes, il avait songé à monter à la tour d'astronomie. Mais il finissait par s'arrêter devant les escaliers. Parfois il montait quelques marches. Une fois, il était allé jusqu'à la porte de la terrasse de la tour. A l'instant où il avait posé la main sur la poignée, un sifflement menaçant s'était fait entendre de l'autre côté du bois. Draco avait battu en retraite. Et plus le temps passait, plus Draco hésitait à aborder Potter. Déjà, Granger le laissait très rarement seul, et l'objet de sa curiosité ne dormait plus du tout dans leur dortoir.

Mais surtout, ce qui retenait Draco, c'était l'air de douleur sourde qui continuait à l'entourer. Potter ne donnait aucun signe apparent d'aller mieux. Le deuil l'avait frappé avec une force inhabituelle. Ou alors, son chagrin s'enracinait bien plus profondément que cela.

Or, si le blond parvenait à entrer dans le secret de la tristesse de Potter, il craignait que, confronté à celle-ci, il ne puisse plus s'en détourner. Parce que la carapace froide des Malfoy n'était que cela, une carapace, et sa mère lui avait suffisamment répété qu'il avait autant de compassion que les autres. Potter allait l'entraîner vers le fond avec lui. Et sa raison lui soufflait que ce ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise chose, qu'il fallait qu'il s'en éloigne.

Alors Draco, tandis qu'il observait la silhouette mince et décoiffée se découpant dans la nuit, se disait qu'il était peut-être mieux, pour son propre bien, qu'il reste dans l'ignorance.

C'est pourquoi il se contentait d'errer dans le parc le soir tombé, comme à présent. Il s'approcha de quelque mètres, irrésistiblement attiré, sans détacher son regard du haut de la tour. Potter avait la main appuyée sur le mur, et la tête baissée vers les dalles. Il avait l'air sur le point de s'en aller. Draco frissonna, se disant qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer lui aussi, le froid s'insinuait lentement jusqu'à ses os. Comme il fixait une dernière fois Potter, un coup de vent particulièrement violent le décida. Une brève seconde, il ferma les yeux et se détourna. Puis il chercha instinctivement du regard l'ombre de l'adolescent qu'il détestait, comme pour lui adresser un unique "bonne nuit".

Et ses yeux ne trouvèrent rien.

La partie rationnelle et éveillée du cerveau de Draco lui disait que sa réaction était ridicule. L'autre, celle qui était déraisonnable, celle qui parlait quand il n'était qu'un enfant qui avait peur du noir, le poussa à courir vers le pied de la tour. Son appréhension était sans aucun doute totalement infondée, juste le fruit de son imagination, se répétait Draco, le sang lui battant aux tempes. Potter avait disparut du parapet. Il était juste parti se coucher. Lui-même allait avoir honte de son moment d'égarement dès qu'il serait dans le hall éclairé, hors des ombres bruissantes et biscornues du parc.

Draco était maintenant au pied de la tour, mais l'ombre du chateau l'empêchait de distinguer quoique ce soit. Il n'y avait que les bruits confus de la nuit. Soudain, un sifflement beaucoup trop strident attira son attention sur la gauche. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ! Aucun serpent ne devrait être capable d'un tel son ! Le cri du reptile se répéta et Draco se figea. Il sortit sa baguette et s'avança lentement. La bouche sèche, il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à lancer faiblement son _Lumos_.

La lumière blafarde le surprit, et il écarquilla les yeux. Face à lui, au sol, Nagini, une aile étrangement tordue, était enroulée autour du corps d'un jeune garçon. Potter, avec sa chevelure sombre et son uniforme noir, disparaissait presque dans l'obscurité. La lumière de la baguette ne s'accrochait qu'à deux détails, et leur éclat sauta au visage du Sang pur : le blason argenté de Serpentard, et une tâche luisante et rougeâtre sur la tempe.

* * *

><p>Ok, je vous épargne le "tadaa" habituel... Je sens que c'est pas de circonstance ^^. A dans deux semaines !<p> 


	6. Chapitre cinq : Méphistophélès

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

Bonjour !

Voilà un chapitre très en retard, désolée... Mais il est plus long, en compensation ! (Et oui, je n'avais pas prévu que ressusciter le personnage principal après l'avoir balançé du haut d'une tour serait aussi difficile...) C'est moins sombre que le précédent, aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Méphistophélès<strong>

Halloween était venu et passé, suivi par le mois de novembre et les premiers jours de décembre. Les décorations de Noël scintillaient sur les murs et les plafonds et les tableaux trinquaient entre eux, un verre de punch citrouille à la main. Séverus avait accouru dès qu'il avait vu la note de Poppy. Après près de deux mois dans un coma artificiel, le temps de ressouder tous les os et de refermer toutes les blessures, internes et externes, Potter s'était finalement réveillé. Heureusement que Nagini avait amorti sa chute, et que Draco l'avait trouvé immédiatement, ou son élève y serait resté. Rien cependant ne disait que d'un point de vue psychologique tout allait bien. Les doutes planaient encore, mais si le gamin avait fait une tentative de suicide, Severus comptait bien le pousser à lui en parler. Une part de lui, assez irritante, se sentait responsable. Le professeur levait la main vers la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie, quand un rugissement arrêta son geste.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareille ! Nous faire une chose pareille à moi, à nous ! Tu y as pensé, à nous ! Avant de te jeter dans le vide parce que Monsieur refusait de m'en parler pour qu'on l'aide ? Un mois, deux mois, deux putains de mois, espèce d'abruti ! Cinquante-six jours que je me ronge les sangs et que Nagini ne quitte même plus ton chevet pour aller chasser ! Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, si la maison Serpentard n'avait pas un serpent volant comme animal de compagnie pour ralentir ta chute ? T'y réfléchiras peut-être la prochaine fois que t'as envie de passer par une fenêtre ? CESSE DE HOCHER LA TÊTE, triple buse ! Je t'interdis d'envisager une prochaine fois ! Si tu me refais ce coup là, je te jure que j'écrase moi-même ton crâne de tétard et que tu n'auras même pas besoin d'une centaine de mètres de descente ! ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ? »

Circée, cette Griffondor était redoutable. Severus n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Potter. En même temps, il approuvait assez. Il allait leur laisser un moment, il repasserait plus tard...

* * *

><p>A l'intérieur, Harry profita d'un moment où Hermione reprenait son souffle, et lâcha à toute vitesse :<p>

"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès."

Hermione rouvrit la bouche, s'arrêta un instant, mais malheureusement pour ses oreilles, reprit son élan :

"TU TE FICHES DE MOI EN PLUS ? C'est quoi cette excuse de Botruc ? 'Oups, je n'ai pas fait exprès de me défenestrer' ? Je veux la vérité maintenant, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je l'ai mal dit. Attends, je vais recommencer.

Harry lui pris les mains et les massa doucement pour la calmer. Il comprenait qu'elle soit hors d'elle, elle avait du s'inquiéter énormément, c'était dans sa nature, et la situation le justifiait assez. Pomfresh lui avait expliqué qu'il était là depuis deux mois. Mais de façon assez égoïste, il était tout de même content qu'Hermione tienne à lui au point d'avoir une réaction pour le moins... extrême. Enfin, ça, il ne le lui dirait pas.

- Laisse moi te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais en haut de la tour, assis au bord, pour me calmer avant d'aller dormir, et oui, je pensais à Rémus. Nagini était avec moi, et il y avait beaucoup de vent. J'ai commencé à avoir sommeil, et je me suis levé pour revenir au dortoir Griffondor. J'étais fatigué, je n'avait pas mangé de la journée, et, je l'admet, c'était une idée débile de m'asseoir là et je ne raterai plus de repas à partir de maintenant. Du coup, alors que j'étais debout, il y a eu une bourrasque et j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Je ne voulais pas sauter, je te le jure, et si j'allais mal à ce point, je te l'aurais dit. C'est promis.

Hermione le regarda un instant, visiblement hésitante à recommencer à lui hurler dessus pour sa bêtise. Harry espéra qu'il avait l'air contrit et s'efforça de paraître aussi faible et épuisé que possible. Cela dut marcher, parce qu'elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras et éclater en sanglots. Rassurée, Pomfresh referma doucement la porte de son bureau.

Son amie était à présent endormie sur le lit voisin. Elle avait refusé de le laisser seul et était même restée tandis que Rogue venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle ne lui faisait visiblement pas confiance et continuait à lui lancer des oeillades furieuses et à l'insulter plus ou moins subtilement, comme s'il était responsable. L'adulte n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se mettre en colère. En même temps, Hermione ressemblait beaucoup à une maman magyar à pointes, et Harry comprenait la prudence de son directeur de maison. Enfin, bien fait pour lui, après tout : il n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt pour l'aider.

Harry lui avait donc répété son récit, et, le professeur était reparti, après l'avoir jaugé longuement du regard, comme pour décider s'il mentait ou non.

* * *

><p>Harry soupira. Il n'attendait plus qu'une personne pour lui passer un savon et c'était une conversation qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir. Comme si elle avait sentit ses réticences, Nagini sortit la tête de sa cachette, derrière le rideau de la fenêtre, et glissa jusqu'à son lit. Elle avait du entendre ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione puis à Rogue.<p>

Le reptile le fixa sans ciller. Si possible, ses pupilles s'affinèrent même encore plus. Harry s'agita, mal à l'aise, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Que disait-on pour apaiser un dragon miniature vieux de quelques siècles qui vous couvait comme son oeuf, très en colère et dont personne ne connaissait vraiment l'étendue de ses pouvoirs ? Après encore un moment, Nagini dut sans doute estimer qu'elle l'avait assez intimidé et résolut le problème pour lui.

_"Harryyy... Tu as menti._

_- Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge._

_- Ah, j'ai sssaisi. Alors maintenant tu vas m'exssspliquez à moi ausssi que je ne t'ai pas vu fixsser le vide longtemps puis faire un pas en avant ?_

_-Je sssais ce que j'ai fait, Nagini. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'intentssion de sssauter, j'ai jussste... eu un moment d'égarement. J'ai voulu fuir et je me sssuis dit pourquoi pas... Un peu comme sssous hypnose, tu vois csse que je veux dire ? Sssi j'avais été dans mon état normal je n'y aurais même pas pensssé. Css'était lâche et je regrette._

_-Et comment je peux te faire confiancsse ?_

Harry la comprenait. Elle l'avait vu mentir souvent, et elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Il lui fallait un gage total de sincérité, quelque chose qu'Harry ne donnerait pas à la légère et qui allait contre tous ses instincts. Mais si c'était Nagini, il acceptait; elle ne lui voudrait jamais de mal.

_- Tu veux un ssserment inviolable ? De ne plus rien tenter sssans t'en parler, ou sss'y tu t'y opposes ?_

_-Pourquoi pas de ne jamais recommencsser ?_

_-Parcsse qu'on ne sssait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver, et qu'un sserment inviolable qui précsssise "jamais", csss'est trop dangereux._

Nagini le dévisagea tout en réfléchissant, puis acquiesça d'un sifflement. Dans un mouvement vif, elle enroula son cou autour de son avant bras, et un éclair de magie lui brûla la peau. Il étouffa un cri de douleur. Tout aussi souplement, le serpent se dégagea et contempla son ouvrage. Une ligne fine et claire en motifs d'écailles courrait et s'entrecroisait sur son bras, semblable au lien du serment sorcier.

_-Et pour quelle raison tu ne l'as pas dit à Hermione ?_

_- Çssa ne ssse reproduira pas, donc cssse n'était pas la peine de l'inquiéter._

_-Bien sssûr, comme d'habitude. Fais attentssion, un jour elle finira par sssse rendre compte que tu ne lui dis pas tout._

_- Elle ssss'en doute déjà, les Ssserpentards sssont sssecrets par nature._

_-Css'est vrai._

Nagini laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un rire, puis étira ses ailes, en déclarant qu'elle allait chasser. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas sortie. Avant qu'elle ne s'envole, Harry caressa doucement le coin d'une aile tout en baissant les yeux vers ses genoux :

-_ Et... mercsssi._

Au lieu de lui demander d'en dire plus, Nagini glissa sa tête dans son cou, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-Alors je demande une faveur. Ne retourne pas à la ssssalle commune sssans moi, et cssessse de cacher que tu parles la langue des sssserpents. Réflechis-y."_

Elle était partie avant qu'il puisse répondre. Harry resta plongé dans ses réflexions durant de longues minutes. S'il avouait qu'il parlait Fourchelangue, Justinian lui en voudrait sans doute encore plus. Mais il voyait bien pourquoi Nagini lui avait demandé cela : elle pourrait le protéger ouvertement, au lieu de glisser dans l'ombre comme il lui avait demandé de le faire jusqu'à présent, préférant s'en sortir par ses propres moyens plutôt que de risquer d'avoir l'air faible. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait plutôt obtenu le résultat inverse. C'était une erreur de jugement de première année. Il était peut-être temps de changer de stratégie.

* * *

><p>Parfois, Draco devait bien reconnaître l'ingéniosité des moldus. Certes, ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais ils compensaient plutôt pas mal, même si lui même serait incapable de supporter une vie sans la moindre étincelle de magie. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'envier et de s'approprier certaines de leurs meilleures idées : ce lundi soir-là, il s'agissait du stylo-bille. Il était en train de faire ses devoirs de potions avec Théodore, Vincent et Gregory, et la moindre tâche serait fatale, il faudrait recopier à nouveau tout le parchemin, pour en rendre un impeccable à Séverus. Et bien que l'encre soit plus élégante, plus noire, plus digne d'un Sang-pur, en bref, Draco n'avait vraiment pas envie de prendre le risque. Ses camarades non plus; c'était d'ailleurs une idée de Théodore, qui, il le savait, en avait sa propre collection. Draco ne savait pas comment il se débrouillait pour récupérer en douce des objets moldus, vu sa famille : Nott Senior détestait les Moldus plus que tout au monde, tandis que Draco le détestait lui. Il le considérait comme un vieil aristocrate borné incapable de vivre avec son temps et qui continuait à s'accrocher à une mentalité de l'âge des druides... Le monde avait changé, il serait temps qu'il s'en aperçoive. Draco était sûr que si on lui disait qu'aujourd'hui la technologie moldue permettait de voler sans magie, il n'y croirait pas.<p>

Soudain, l'alarme magique de Gregory se déclencha : quelqu'un allait toquer à la porte. Les serpentards firent disparaitre les Bics et les remplacèrent par leur plumes d'oie, puis attendirent que l'intrus rentre. Pendant ces quelques instants, Draco ne put empêcher ses yeux de dériver sur le lit dans le coin de la porte, et sentit un malaise familier l'envahir.

On ne frappa pas, cela leur donna aussitôt l'identité de leur visiteur. Justinien posa immédiatement les yeux sur lui, sans un regard pour son cadet, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Draco ? Tu voudrais bien me suivre ?"

C'était bien un ordre, mais Draco n'avait pas l'habitude d'obéir sans poser de question. On ne donne pas d'ordre à un Malfoy, on lui demande.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Le sourire de Justinian disparut; mais il prit sans doute conscience de son erreur, puisqu'il s'expliqua avec un soupir :

-C'est une affaire de préfet, et je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être utile pour toi de venir regarder; cela te concerne aussi.

-Oh, merci. Je finis mon paragraphe et j'arrive."

Le cinquième année redescendit sans l'attendre, un air agacé sur le visage. Il était de plus en plus prévenant avec Draco et affichait clairement sa préférence à son égard. Il lui avait dit à mots couverts qu'il le désignerait sans doute comme son successeur d'ici un ou deux ans, et l'avait pris sous son aile. Draco le laissait faire sans broncher; après tout, il savait que ce statut lui reviendrait un jour depuis son enfance, il était un Malfoy. Mais il estimait n'avoir rien à apprendre du plus âgé, qui préférait se pavaner et user de son pouvoir dans toutes les occasions, et lui rabattait les oreilles avec des discours sur la suprématie des Sangs-purs.

Draco le retrouva au pied des escaliers. Justinian avait repris son air réjoui. Draco ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas une corvée pour l'autre. Il lui posa la question tandis qu'ils traversaient les couloirs. La réponse faillit lui faire demi-tour.

"Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas encore. Potter s'est réveillé, nous allons le voir. Je me suis dit que comme c'était toi qui l'avais retrouvé, son sort te tenait peut-être à coeur...on non. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu verras que le Prince de Serpentard se doit de s'occuper de tous les membres de sa maison, même des plus repoussants. Prends-ça comme une leçon."

* * *

><p>Justinian entra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas conquérant, un Draco Malefoy silencieux sur les talons. Le préfet, cachant mal sa satisfaction malfaisante, prit son air le plus inquiet et le plus compatissant, et s'approcha du dernier lit, dont les rideaux étaient tirés. D'un mouvement de baguette, il les ouvrit en grand, faisant sursauter la jeune fille assise dos à lui. Granger, évidemment. Draco sentit la colère l'envahir un bref instant : au nom de quoi Potter avait-il refusé sa main pour la choisir elle ? Il était au moins aussi intelligent, il était plus charismatique, plus élégant, plus riche : il faisait un ami beaucoup plus intéressant.<p>

Potter se redressa et Draco put enfin l'apercevoir derrière Granger. Immédiatement, l'image du garçon en sang et inconscient qu'il avait trouvé se superposa et le blond détourna le regard vers Justinian. Ce dernier commença son discours, et Draco se sentit de plus en plus malade devant toute son hypocrisie et les promesses douloureuses à peine cachées dans le double sens des phrases. Il n'osait pas regarder Potter, et se rabattit sur la Griffondor. Elle se retenait visiblement et serrait les draps à s'en faire mal. Justinian conclut enfin d'un air narquois :

"Voilà, tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux, et je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider. Je tiens à te montrer que les Serpentards s'entraident, même lorsque tes autres amis ne sont pas assez attentif pour voir quand tu vas mal..."

CLAC !

Hermione tremblait encore de rage. Les trois garçons la regardaient, stupéfaits. Justinian toucha lentement sa joue d'un mouvement incrédule. Le temps reprit son cours, et il fit un pas, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

Hermione cependant ne recula pas. Au contraire, elle leva fièrement le menton et regarda la vipère dans les yeux :

"Ca."

Et elle abattit une deuxième fois sa main sur la face de Justinian, de toute sa force.

Draco devait l'admettre : il voyait maintenant pourquoi Potter l'appréciait. Lui même ne pouvait combattre toute son admiration. Malheureusement, Justinian finit par réagir. Et l'on ne devient pas Prince de Serpentard sans être doué avec une baguette. Une vigne sortit de terre et s'enroula autour des pieds d'Hermione, empêchant toute tentative de fuite.

« Sale petite garce, comment oses-tu...

Justinian levait sa baguette, un autre sortilège déjà à la bouche.

- Arrête ça !

- Oh ? Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant, Harry ? Ça a un certain charme, mais je ne me serais pas attendu à cela de toi.

- Tu as tout de même obéit directement.

Harry regretta ses mots dès qu'il furent sorti de sa bouche et déglutit. Il ne devait effectivement pas être complètement remis, d'habitude il réfléchissait avant de parler. Exaspérer Justinian n'était pas la meilleure tactique pour négocier. Mais, à son plus grand soulagement, celui-ci semblait avoir encore un reste de patience. Au lieu de lui jeter un sort, il reprit la parole d'un ton rivalisant avec celui de Rogue :

- Ne me pousse pas, ou je vais croire que la stupidité griffondorienne a déteint sur toi. Mais tu es convalescent, alors je vais être magnanime. Tu as une phrase pour me convaincre de ne pas exploser la Sang de Bourbe comme elle le mérite.

Harry ne réfléchit même pas et sortit bêtement, au milieu de sa panique :

- Nous avons un accord.

Et zut. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il dise ça ?

Draco était surpris. Déjà, la familiarité et le tutoiement entre les deux n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, c'est à dire : Un Potter qui raserait le sol et essaierait de disparaitre à travers le plancher. Il voyait plus son camarade comme une sorte de petit être faible, incapable de regarder les autres en face. C'était d'ailleurs l'image qu'il donnait à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'adressait à lui dans la salle commune. Mais là, Draco retrouvait presque le garçon effronté qui lui avait fait ravaler sa superbe en première année, en lui disant de retourner dans les jupes de sa mère s'il était si fier de son manoir et de ses parents. Et cette histoire d'accord, c'était quoi encore ? Justinien, lui, avait l'air de savoir parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ah, ça... Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il tienne toujours. Après tout, tu t'es jeté par une fenêtre pour ne plus avoir à honorer ta part du marché, non ?

- C'était un accident, donc pas intentionnel. De mon côté c'est toujours bon. Harry répondit fermement. Il n'allait pas laisser Justinian croire qu'il l'avait anéanti au point de le pousser au suicide. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir.

- De quoi parle t-il, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Plus tard Hermione, tais-toi maintenant.

Stupéfaite, la jeune fille ferma la bouche. Harry ne lui parlait jamais comme cela. Draco lui aussi garda le silence, même s'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Quelque chose dans le regard de Potter lui disait que le brun savait ce qu'il faisait avec le cinquième année.

- Oh, vraiment très autoritaire aujourd'hui. Tu es sûr que tu veux épargner la miss-je-sais-tout ? On dirait qu'elle t'agace toi aussi... En même temps, si jamais elle apprenait tout ce que tu as manigancé dans son dos, ça ne lui plairait sûrement pas... Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour sauver sa peau. Ou peut-être parce c'est la seule personne qu'il te reste maintenant ? Et sans doute plus pour longtemps, quand elle verra que tu es bien plus Serpentard qu'elle ne croit.

- Si tu lui fais du mal, tu te retrouverais en plus avec toute la maison Griffondor à dos. Et Dumbledore. Et ça, ça ne peut pas être bon ni pour toi ni pour ta famille.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Très bien, tu m'as convaincu, la peste garde son visage de Veracrasse intact.

Justinian se pencha et articula bien distinctement contre son oreille. "Bon rétablissement alors, et à notre prochaine rencontre. J'ai hâte que tu ailles mieux." Harry sentit un frisson passer le long de son échine et l'autre le remarqua aussi. Il eut un dernier rire suave avant de se redresser et de tapoter l'épaule du brun puis de tourner les talons en agitant la main. "Je vais vous laisser régler vos histoires de couple... Draco, tu viens ou tu restes assister à la scène de ménage ?"

* * *

><p>Harry était enfin seul dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh était rentrée dans son bureau pour la nuit et Hermione était partie, furieuse après qu'il lui ait expliqué son marché avec Justinian. Elle l'avait plutôt mal pris... très mal pris.<p>

Pourtant Harry n'arrivait pas à le regretter, ni à croire qu'il avait eu tort. S'il se retrouvait dans la même situation aujourd'hui, son choix serait sans doute le même qu'en première année, quand Justinian l'avait coincé dans un rayonnage de la bibliothèque et lui avait proposé un accord : accepter de servir de souffre-douleur, et en échange, il laisserait Hermione tranquille. Harry avait fait semblant de réfléchir, mais la réponse était déjà décidée. Hermione était sa première amie et trop importante pour laisser Justinian s'en prendre à elle. Il avait demandé ce que Justinian y gagnait, et l'autre lui avait aimablement expliqué sa stratégie : en le tyrannisant, il se faisait craindre ou respecter, et montrait qu'il méritait le pouvoir. Il lui avait présenté cela comme un marché équitable : ils étaient tous les deux gagnants. Et Harry avait signé pour une descente aux enfers, en abonnant tout espoir de passer une année correcte à Poudlard. Et malgré tout, Harry faisait confiance à Justinian pour respecter sa parole. Parfois, le plus âgé le traitait presque comme une sorte d'ami ou un confident. Il était plus ouvert et honnête avec le né-moldu qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre et lui racontait toutes sortes de secrets. Harry savait ce qui le mettait hors de lui, et connaissait ses habitudes. En retour, Justinian savait aussi une foule de petits détails à propos d'Harry, et pouvait déchiffrer ses expressions et le faire réagir. Leur pacte avait créer un lien tordu entre eux.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Nagini, mais sans doute qu'elle avait deviné. Goyle ou Dolohov devaient s'en douter aussi. Peut-être Rinata, éventuellement. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Hermione : au début, il avait eu peur qu'elle le fuit si elle apprenait la vérité. Puis, il avait eu peur qu'elle essaie de s'attaquer à Justinian pour prouver qu'elle savait se défendre. Elle ne comprenait pas que la famille Nott pouvait facilement lui fermer les portes des l'académie de médecine magique et écraser toutes ses ambitions. Hermione méritait d'avoir un futur dans le monde sorcier, même si elle ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole. À présent, il avait perdu non seulement Remus, mais Hermione en plus.

Soudain, la porte grinça. Harry attrapa sa baguette et ses lunettes, et se prépara à pétrifier l'intrus. Le mystérieux visiteur fit encore quelques pas, avant qu'une voix à l'accent aristocratique familier ne brise le silence :

- Détends-toi, Sang de Bourbe, je t'ai apporté une Bierraubeurre.

Harry de décida pour un Lumos. Effectivement, Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui, deux bouteilles levées en signe de paix, et le dévisageait d'un air blasé. Il avait l'air fatigué, et Harry se sentit lui aussi épuisé. Il n'avait même plus la force d'être méfiant. Au point où il en était, de toute façon... Et Malfoy avait l'air moins hostile que lors de leurs rencontres habituelles. Harry soupira et ouvrit les rideaux du lit face au sien pour que Malfoy puisse s'asseoir.

- Je t'en prie, prends donc un siège.

Draco eut l'air surpris, puis retira ses chaussures et se mit en tailleur sur le matelas. Il lui tendit une Bièraubeurre.

- Merci. Ça t'ennuie si je vérifie deux trois choses avant ?

Draco hocha la tête et décapsula la sienne par magie.

- Fais ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas me vexer pour ça.

Harry lança les sorts de recherche de poison que lui avait appris Hermione, pour les banquets de début d'année lors desquels il était obligé de manger à la table de Serpentard. Satisfait, il prit une longue gorgée, puis une autre. Il était tout d'un coup assoiffé, et vida la moitié de sa bière en une minute.

- Tu cherches à te noyer dans l'alcool, Potter ?

- J'ai de quoi, non ?

- Pas faux.

Draco baissa les yeux sur le goulot de sa bouteille, alors que le souvenir de la visite de Justinian planait dans le silence. Harry observait le Sang Pur en pianotant pensivement sur l'édredon. Il avait l'air différent, et mal à l'aise, quelque chose de nouveau chez lui. Toute cette scène était étrange, à vrai dire. Finalement, Draco se racla la gorge.

- En vérité, j'ai une proposition pour toi.

Harry le coupa immédiatement. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois.

- Non merci, j'ai déjà donné en ce qui concerne les pactes avec les Serpentards.

Draco hocha la tête, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

- Je sais, Justinian m'en a parlé. Mais ma proposition n'a rien à voir, au contraire. Je te propose de te débarrasser de Justinian et de te faire une place à Serpentard. Ce serait un grand pas en avant pour toi et pour les nés moldus. On pourrait changer le monde sorcier. Je suis sûr que pas mal de gens sont prêts à nous soutenir, tout le monde en a ras le Choixpeau des préjugés arriérés des Nott, et de leur contrôle sur tout, et...

Draco pouvait l'imaginer. Son père lui avait dit qu'il était jeune et donc idéaliste, et qu'on ne changeait pas le monde d'un claquement de baguette, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Draco se perdait dans ses utopies, quand Potter l'interrompit :

- Une seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

Le brun avait un regard totalement incrédule, et le fixait de la même manière hallucinée dont Trelawney regardait dans sa boule de cristal. Draco ne résista pas à l'idée de se foutre de lui.

- Ton âme.

Harry ne hurla pas d'horreur comme Trelawney l'aurait fait, au grand dépit de Draco. Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et l'effet était rendu encore pire par ses lunettes. Le jeune héritier partit dans un fou rire. Cette soirée était de plus en plus surréaliste.

- Respire, je plaisante.

Potter eut l'air à la fois rassuré et déçu. Il lui redemanda ce qu'il voulait, et le blond soupira d'un air fatigué cette fois.

- J'espérais, pour une fois que je fais un truc bien, ne pas avoir à négocier, avec des histoires de dettes, de contrats, bref, toutes les manipulations habituelles. Mais j'imagine que tu ne me croiras pas si je t'offre juste mon aide ?

- C'est exactement ça.

Harry avait repris ses esprits, et était pour le moins sceptique. Draco le préférait comme ça, en fait. Sa prochaine idée le surpris lui-même.

- Très bien... et si je te propose mon aide et qu'en échange on devienne ami ?

Harry renifla avec mépris et le regarda par dessus ses lunettes.

-Tu m'as pris pour une citrouille ? Et encore, je suis poli. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas juste me jeter en pâture à Justinian ? Après tout, tu es son successeur, non ? Ça ne t'avance à rien d'être mon ami.

- Quelle confiance en soi Potter. Disons un partenariat. On s'aide mutuellement pour détrôner Justinian. Je récupère le pouvoir, tu es accepté à Serpentard. C'est une alliance. Simple, non ?

Draco lisait toujours de l'hésitation dans les yeux émeraudes. Pour montrer sa bonne foi, il se décida à refaire un geste, le même que celui qu'il avait tenté au milieu d'un couloir au tout début de sa première année, et qui lui avait explosé à la figure. Il s'efforça d'avoir l'air assuré quand il tendit la main à Potter pour sceller le pacte.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Oui, je ne pouvais pas ne pas recaser la gifle magistrale d'Hermione. Elle est magnifique. Bref. Voilà, un avis ? (j'ai eu du mal, pour les dialogues !)<p>

Et au fait, je cherche toujours une image de couverture, celle-ci n'est que provisoire =)


End file.
